All Rin Needs
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin has been parted from her lord's side for 6 years. when she is faced with a life or death situation with no one around, she fears she won't survive. Who is the spirit who froze time and why is he giving her 4 memory visits to remember things? Read to find out, and NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Rated T chpt 1

Rin panted slightly as she lifted the bucket of water from the well before making her way back to the village. She had last seen Sesshomaru 6 years ago. He left her at Inuyasha's village and promised to come back, but Rin had believed he never had the intention of returning. She smiled at the children as they ran around her before thoughts of her Lord returned and she was saddened once again.

"Rin, when will you forget the bastard. It ain't like he is ever gonna come back you know. Underneath it all, he has a heart of ice." Inuyasha stated from his perch in the tree. Rin merely shook her head and walked away. Forget him? Rin knew it was impossible, for her heart was taken by Sesshomaru and she never got it back.

She set the bucket down on the table as soon as she stepped into Kaede's hut. "There ye are child. I have been expecting you for some time now. What kept ye?" she asked as she put water into cups using a ladle and setting the table.

Rin couldn't take it, the pity looks, the brash attitude of Inuyasha, and worse, the fact Kagome felt bad for Rin also. Rin grabbed her blades and fled the hut, deep into the forest as she covered up her scent. She stopped once she got into the heart of the forest, where it was the darkest. She sat against the cliff with her back resting on the wall, she stiffened as she heard the bush shake.

"Inuyasha if that is you, I swear I am gonna….." She broke off as a giant spider demon emerged. The eyes gleaming a blood red as it's mandibles dripped with venom, Rin froze, she did not have Sesshomaru to save her any longer nor did she have the others as she was foolish enough to run away. Just as the spider lunged Rin found time was stopped.

She looked around as she stood up slowly, standing before her was Inutaisho…..'Sesshomaru's father' Rin thought before blinking to make sure it was real. "Why are you here? Sesshomaru is no longer my Lord, I do not follow him any longer."

Inutaisho smiled at the young girl. "I am aware of the foolishness of my sons. However, it is not Kagome's well-being I have come for, it is you and my son Sesshomaru's. He is destined to be your mate as you are his, he just needs to see it. The fact of this event alone proves you need help in making him come to his senses, and that is why I am here"

Rin looked at the spider, half expecting it to jump on her in seconds. "Do not worry about the demon, I have frozen time until you learn what you need to learn. You have 4 past times to visit and remember what it was you were taught. If you have any hope of winning my son over, you will succeed at all costs. For if you fail, you lose more than your life." Rin felt her vision fading as she saw swirling lights in a cyclone before passing out.

Rin slowly opened her eyes only to see Sango, alive and grinding herbs. "Rin, you are awake, I told you not to tackle that demon all on your own, darn near frightened me to…." She broke off as Rin tackled her in a hug. "What's this Rin, you just saw me last night and you are acting like it has been years" Rin blinked, she didn't have the heart to tell her she would miss 6 years of her friend and teacher's nagging ways.

 **A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AS IT IS MEANT AS AN INTRO. THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER AS IT WILL FOCUS ON A FLASHBACK**


	2. Rated T chpt 2

Rin feels she is only able to watch the mistakes her younger self made, unable to partake in it as she would not be seen or heard. Rin watched as her former mentor handed her butt to her and then some, she chuckled, how could she have forgotten she was such a novice when she first met Sango? Her ears caught the conversation as a stab of pain flooded her.

"Rin, there may be a time when I am not here, whether it may be I am injured or I am dead, you must learn that to truly survive, you must rely on NO ONE but your own instincts and abilities. I want you to take this blade, it was made at the request of someone who cares for you deeply and wishes to be by your side for eternity" Sango explained as she handed the younger Rin the blade.

Rin looked at her own blade and wondered who requested it, she looked up as she saw Sango head into the hut while the younger Rin left with Inuyasha. Rin followed Sango into the hut and watched as she wrote a letter to Sesshomaru.

 _I have done as you requested, I have forged the sword into her needs and have given it to her. I did not tell her who it was from, just that it was from someone who cared for her deeply. I hope you know what you are doing, because I fear I may not be around much longer, I will be joining Miroku soon as I feel my health fading. You must claim her soon before she is taken by another_

 _Sango_

Rin watched as she rolled it and stamped it before giving it to the hawk at her windowsill. The hawk took off just as the younger Rin entered the hut. Rin watched as Sango leaned on the table coughing before she dropped her cup, letting it shatter on the floor. Her heart felt like it was breaking as she watched her mentor die a second time. As she watched the funeral, she witnessed the younger version of herself read a letter left behind.

 _Rin, by the time you read this, I will no longer be here. I am sorry I could not tell you of my failing health. You made such progress I did not wish to set it back. I do not trust Sesshomaru to take you in as he promised, so I have set something up with Kagome and Kaede. I must ask you to always remember, true strength and power lies within you. Not in your comrades, but in yourself. Please remember how strong you are always Rin._

Time seemed to pass slowly as the scene faded out in swirls, before she was left in a new area, an open field with archery targets. She ducked as an arrow whizzed by her head before hitting the center with perfection. She turned to look as Kagome jumped into the air. "YES RIN! Perfect shot!" She hugged Rin tightly, "It took me several months to get that good and you did it in a matter of weeks. You have some real talent Rin." Kagome smiled before tugging her along the path to the hut where Inuyasha was waiting. It seemed like hours had gone by when it was truly minutes before she witnessed Kagome's death at Naraku's hands, struggling to free herself only to wind up being strangled.

Time faded as she found herself watching a replay of her training with Inuyasha, he hadn't been easy on her, but he had taught her everything she needed to know. She learned how to incorporate energies into her arrows, from Inuyasha she learned how to increase that power by protecting the ones you love. She couldn't watch as she was forced into the time frame of even his end. Sesshomaru had been too far away to be of any help to his half-brother, when Rin saw him arriving over the hilltop , she watched as he placed a hand on her head and told her to follow him.

Time faded as she found herself in the Western Palace with Sesshomaru training her. She still blushed when she saw him shirtless during training. Rin squeaked as she watched Sesshomaru push the younger Rin against the wall claiming her lips with his own. Rin quickly walked away so she wouldn't see what past mistakes she made, although even the sounds left nothing to the imagination, Rin laughed as she heard her younger self cry out. 'Was I truly that annoying sounding during mating?' she thought to herself.

Rin realized she knew why she was sent back to face all these trials once again, she had yet to finish grieving for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's deaths. She had also been sent back to force herself to remember what they taught her and it was now time to put it to use. Rin clenched her hands into a fist as she felt determination swell within her. 'No more running away' she thought to herself.

Inutaisho appeared before her once again, "I see you are finally ready Little One. You will be placed where Time stopped, you will have mere moments to react. The decision is all on you, fight to survive, or stay as you are and die" he said as she found herself before the spider demon again.

Rin shifted her stance as the spider's fangs bore down on her. Rin crossed her blades upwards, effectively blocking the spider from biting. Rin felt the energy surge within her as she spun in a graceful circle, her blades forming a cyclone as it tore through the spider demon, leaving behind shredded pieces of its body to come crashing to the ground.

Rin stopped as she looked behind her at the carnage she left before making her way to the forest, unaware that a pair of amber eyes watched her every step. Rin stopped at the river, slowly removing her bloodied clothing and stepping into the river's cool water. Rin had carefully combed through her hair to pull out the pieces of flesh that remained when she had heard a twig snap. Her head glanced upwards immediately as she saw a large white inuyoukai step into the clearing. She started to her swords but stopped at the crescent moon on his forehead. She stepped from the river as she knew it was Sesshomaru who stood before her.

He slowly shifted back until his human form was before her. He leaned down and grabbed a package, tossing it to her before covering her with his mokomoko. Once she had pulled on the new kimono he had brought her, he wrapped his mokomoko around himself once again and picked up her weapons. "Come Rin" he stated and walked away, leaving her to follow him in blind trust.


	3. Rated MA

A/N: LEMON WARNING.

Rin sighed as they came to a stop, they had been traveling for the past 3 days. After she sat down, she looked at her former lord. "Where are Jaken and Ah-Un? I thought you never left without them." She asked softly, not wishing to disrupt his rest in the event he was asleep. Sesshomaru merely opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"I have been tracking you for 6 years Rin. Ever since the fall of my brother I have not thought of anything but you. Then you left the Western Palace and I have yet to discover why." He stated as he sat upwards and forced her to meet his gaze once again. "Rin, why did you leave?"

Rin blinked back her tears as they threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru, everyone was always whispering how I would be your downfall and I would never wish that for you. My heart has beat for no one else but you, I love you too much to let you throw away everything you could become" Rin said as her tears spilled down her cheeks, Sesshomaru leaned forward and brushed them off with gentleness.

"Rin, leave my reputation to me. I have never had a care what others had to say, you should have come to me immediately if the servants were saying that." Rin began to pull back but he refused to let her this time. He pulled her forward and met her lips with his, catching her in a kiss that immediately sparked the flame of their desires.

Rin's hand gently moved up to brush the curve of his ear softly, making him growl. "Rin, don't do that, this will end far too soon" he said as he took her hand and pulled it down to his lap. Rin shifted so that he could lean in between her legs as he pushed her back to lay on the mossy ground. Rin slid her hands up under his robes, thankful he removed the armor for the night, her hands moving along his chest, Rin moaned as she felt his arousal brush against her heat.

"Too long Rin, you have been absent my life for too long, I intend to fix this immediately." Sesshomaru groaned as her hands caressed the front of his pants where his arousal was evident, Rin leaned up and bit his earlobe gently, lightly tugging it while drawing a whine from Sesshomaru as his hips ground against her harder.

Rin lightly pushed him backwards as she moved to sit on top of him, her own hips rocking back and forth as she worked her lord to a swift release, his hands gripping her waist tightly. Rin whimpered as she felt him harden immediately, "mating season already Sesshomaru?" She whispered as he pulled her robe up and threw it over her shoulder while sitting up and catching a nipple in his mouth. Rin slid her fingers through his hair as she felt his hands part the folds of her heat, immediately toying with her clit.

She moaned as her hips moved against his hand, Sesshomaru lifted her hips slightly and immediately impaled her on his hardened length. Rin cried out at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her body, Sesshomaru caught her hands with his and interlocked their fingers together as Rin rode her lord with a harsh pace she had not known she possessed. She looked down as she heard her lord whine softly, a memory of him telling her he could not knot within her while she was astride him, she moaned at the thought of carrying his pup.

She released his hands to grip his shoulders, indicating a new position. Sesshomaru stood swiftly and slammed her into the tree as he thrust harder into her body. Rin's cries of ecstasy spurring him on for harder thrusts as he gripped her waist tightly, pinning her to the tree, Sesshomaru groaned as he realized he was so close and her gripping his back the way she was made it difficult not to release, he pulled out and turned her as he pushed her onto her hands and knees before sliding his length back into her, eliciting a whimper from Rin.

Sesshomaru moved her hair to the side as he thrust harder, her body working with his rhythm as the forest's atmosphere was disrupted with cries from the two lovers as they reached their pinnacle of release. Rin's body arched as she felt his teeth sink into her neck, his hips thrusting erratically, attempting to pup her as his inner demon came out. Rin cried out as a second, forceful release flooded through her that just kept going as if endless.

She did the only thing she could think of, she called for Sesshomaru. He slowed his hips as his seed filled her body, his hips making smaller thrusts as he knotted within her body. Sesshomaru had known of her intense release as he had felt her inexperience of how to handle it. He pulled her close to him as her back was facing him, he curled an arm around her waist.

"We must stay this way for a bit Rin. What do you know of knotting inside a female?" he asked her, wanting to make sure she knew, when she shook her head, he realized she knew nothing. "When a demon such as myself, a dog demon, mates…we knot within our mate to ensure the success in pupping our bitch. A Bitch is our female, it is like an endearment" he explained swiftly when he saw her face fall.

Rin shifted her body slightly, whimpering as she felt him harden again. "Does it always do that Sesshomaru?" she asked as he maneuvered her leg to rest it over his waist. He reached around and massaged her clit as he thrust gently into her body.

"Yes, the need to mate only goes away at the end of the season or if we successfully pup our mate. You haven't been pupped yet Rin. I intend to rectify that." He stated as he lifted her leg higher, thrusting slightly harder, relishing in the cries he drew from her. Rin's fingers reached back as she gripped his wrist and slid it between her legs, gasping as she felt his fingers toy with her clit again.

Whatever Rin wished for he gave, it wasn't long before they were crying out in their release once again. Rin felt him slide from her body as he turned her to lie on her back. "I have a gift for you Rin…I have never done this before, so you will have to let me know if it is not right to you." Rin merely watched him as he slid down her body, parting her thighs gently.

Rin's head fell back as a moan left her lips when his tongue moved along the seam of her folds. Her hands immediately gripped his hair as he parted her folds to flick her clit with his tongue, he chuckled as she arched up to him. Sesshomaru brushed his thumb along her clit as his tongue delved into her body, brushing her inner walls.

Rin whimpered as she felt she was going insane with need, Sesshomaru pinched her clit gently before soothing it with his tongue. Rin's body jolted in pleasure when she felt his teeth nip her clit before sucking on it to soothe it. As he gave a harsh tug on her clit with his teeth she fell apart as waves of pleasure rolled through her.

Sesshomaru lifted her hips and slid into her with ease, immediately thrusting harder. Rin whimpered as he ground against her still sensitive clit each thrust in. The added stimulation brought her to a swift release, his own hips stilled against hers as she felt him fill her again, the familiar knotting forming within her body. Sesshomaru rolled over as he shifted her body so that she was comfortable on top of him.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, "I can smell it Rin. You now carry my heir…" he stated, he was unsure of whether or not to tell her she was carrying twins or let her figure it out on her own. Rin merely lay her head on his chest as his hands rubbed her back soothingly, the knot slowly shrinking. As soon as he was able to, he slid from her and reached over to grasp his robe, covering them with it to ward off the chill.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her sleep. He knew Inuyasha was laughing down on him wherever he was, but even then, only one thought was running in his mind…..

 _ **The West has a new Lady**_


	4. MA - Graphic chpt 1

**A/N: This chapter is rated MA due to the fact that Rin (A Human) and Sesshomaru (A Dog Demon) have a lemon involving his true form, as well as cursing language**

'Rin in Inu language'

' **Sesshomaru in Inu language'**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Sesshomaru felt Rin stir and rested his arm on her waist, pulling her to his warm body. Rin snuggled into his embrace as he licked the mark on her neck. Rin shifted gently as she pressed against his body, grinding softly while his hand shifted downwards to lift her leg up and over his waist. She turned her head as his lips caught hers in a deep kiss, his hand parting the folds of her heat as his hand caressed her body, sinking a finger into her.

Rin moaned softly into the kiss as her hips ground against his hand, Sesshomaru felt the stirrings of his own arousal as he shifted her body so she was on her hands and knees before swiftly mounting her. She moaned as her hands gripped the sheets tightly, Sesshomaru sank his teeth into her neck holding her in place as he thrust swiftly into her body.

He pulled her up and pressed her to their wall at the head of their bed as he ground into her, fanning her arousal even further. He gripped her wrists in his one hand and pinned them behind her, his other hand holding her waist as his thrusts became harder. "Keep your hands behind your back Rin, or I shall punish you" he whispered huskily as Rin gripped her wrist with the other hand so she was effectively keeping her arms pinned behind her back. Sesshomaru held her waist with one hand as his other gripped her hair and yanked her head backwards.

He would never hurt her but Rin wanted an occasional rough rut and this morning was one of those moments. She whimpered as he pounded into her body with a speed no normal human could withstand. "Does it hurt Rin? I can slow down" he groaned out as her body tightened around his hardened length, Rin moaned as she released her grip on her wrists and gripped one of his hands in hers as she forced his hand between her legs.

"No, I can handle it Sesshy…More" She whispered as he once again sparked the flames of her arousal and continuously fanned them as he lost control. His body shifted of its own will, his nose lengthening while his body shifted to that of his white dog form. His teeth immediately latched on to her neck as he bit down hard, forcing her to be pinned onto the bed flat as his front paws forced her hips upwards for easier thrusting.

Sesshomaru growled as she shifted, pushing her hips up against him as he pulled back and slammed back in hard enough to jostle her body further up the bed. Rin gripped the sheets tightly, muffling her cries as pleasure flowed through her wave after wave before she screamed out her release. Sesshomaru whined painfully as his hips thrust erratically and out of rhythm as she discovered he had yet to release. Rin had remembered she learned the inu language well and was the only way to communicate with him while in his true form.

She leaned her head down and whined softly 'Alpha…what can I do to please you?' she whined, Sesshomaru whined in return as his own hips kept up the pace swiftly increasing his pace as he waited to see what she would do.

' **This alpha commands his bitch to be more aggressive, as if you are refusing me'** Rin pushed her hips upwards as she forced him off of her before running out of the room and to his office, she smiled, he wanted her to be aggressive after all. Rin barely got a breath out before she felt his teeth sink back in to her neck as he forced her onto his desk, his tail whipping all contents onto the floor as he used his front paws to shove her brutally onto the desk.

He jumped up and immediately sank his arousal back into her heat, whining loudly. Rin gasped as she gripped the edges of the desk, Sesshomaru pounded into her erratically as his need to pup her became so intense he blocked out everything else. Rin struggled against his hold, only succeeding in his teeth sinking in harder as his hips pounded into her harder and faster, Rin cursed as a second release flowed through her body, making her tremble in the aftershock of it all. Sesshomaru lifted his head and howled as his own release flowed through him, his essence spilling deliciously into his mate's body as her own body milked it from him.

He swiftly knotted within her as he felt his human form start to shift back. As soon as he lifted his head he frowned at what met his sight. "Rin…..You are hurt. I'm sorry, I should not have let my true form out" He said as his hands slowly caressed her back, seeing the deep cuts into her skin from his paws, the deep punctures in her neck and the slight amount of blood on his desk.

"Sesshy it is fine. I wanted it, It doesn't hurt as bad as it seems. I promise" she said as she faced him and smiled. Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to the hot tub and gently set her inside it as he left to get the medical box he kept for her sake. Returning within moments he opened the box.

"Turn around Rin and lean over the side of the hot tub." He said as he pulled out the ointment and bandages, turning to her he placed some ointment onto her back before gently rubbing it in to the cuts and applying the bandages to her back. He nuzzled her neck and licked at the puncture marks as his saliva slowly started healing them before he placed bandages there as well.

"So are you not going to touch me now because of this?" She asked him as he moved back. He stood and left the hot tub before Rin angrily stormed after him. "Seriously? You are not going to touch me because I wanted actual demon lord rutting? Are you so childish?"

Rin felt her body slammed into the wall as he hiked her leg over his hip. "Is this what you want Rin? For me to hurt you more?" he said as his eyes bled red in anger. Rin shifted her body so his own slammed onto the floor as she immediately mounted her lord, she would give him a special marking that he would never notice her do, it would enable him to release on his back.

When he fought to flip her, she handcuffed him to the benches in the sitting area. "No, you are gonna stay where I put you this time. Since you don't want to rut me, I will rut you." She said as her hips rocked hard against him, his pants filling the room. Sesshomaru snarled at being contained as he demanded she release him.

"Are you going to finish or am I going to have to leave you like this?" she asked, Sesshomaru who's aroused state was too far advanced swore he would finish. Rin smiled as she released the cuffs, moaning as he flipped her onto her back. He caught her lips in his as he delved into her mouth with his tongue.

"So Rin…what does my mate wish of this Sesshomaru?" He asked, she pulled him down as she caressed his ear gently, whispering her reply. "Still so shy Rin? Say it out loud." At her refusal, he slowed his hips deliberately, his hand reaching down to massage her clit gently. "What is it you wish Rin?"

Rin whimpered as her body arched upwards. "I want you to rut me Sesshy" His eyes grew darker in color as he angled his hips for deeper thrusts, slapping her rear when she lifted her hips she met his gaze directly.

"I did not give you permission to move your body Rin" he growled, pleased when she whimpered in response. She was learning the proper ways of being an Inuyoukai's Mate, pleading would get her everywhere. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck gently "Yes mate, you may have your way Little one." He said as he flipped them over so she was on top.

Rin's body raced like lightning as her hips rocked back and forth faster, his hands pushing her onto his length harder. Rin smirked as she lifted herself off of him and pressed her heat to his arousal so he was in between the folds of her body but not inside her. She rocked her hips teasingly. She leaned down and sank her own teeth into his neck, drawing a harsh whine from her lord.

A lotus formed on his neck as she swiftly mounted him once again. She leaned down and kissed him greedily, "Now I can mount my mate when I feel like it and not tease you as I release." Sesshomaru met her gaze in question. "Trust me Sesshy" he nodded as his thought filled her mind. **'Always'** She moved her hips erratically as she worked both herself and Sesshomaru towards completion.

She felt his body arch upwards continuously, his essence spilling into her body as his hands fought to grip her waist. "Fuck Rin!" He growled out as his body continued to spill within her body, his own body trembling in the aftershock of the intensity. He swiftly reached down and immediately massaged her clit with his fingers bringing her to a swift and equally intense release that made her cry out before collapsing onto his body.

For long moments the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing as they fought to get control over their lungs again. "How did you do that Rin? I have never been able to release with you on top before" he said as he pulled her hair to the side, kissing her forehead softly.

"I read about it. It is a special mark only those of my clan can bestow onto their destined mates. Much like the crescent moon on my neck making me bear your symbol, you now bear mine." She said as their hands interlocked. "You see, I was considered the daughter of the great Goddess of my home land. She was said to be a compassionate Goddess who would forgive any ill intentions, however, forgiveness would only be done once depending on the event. While she is compassionate she is also not one to trifle with. I was given a gift from my brother before they died, I have yet to decide if I want to use it or not."

He looked at her, his eyes asking what it was. Rin reached up and undid the clasp of her necklace, opening it, a small vial of liquid fell into her hands. "It is called Chalice Well. It is generally known for healing, however, this water has been stored with a rainbow moonstone which is good for wishing. It is said if I wish hard enough, I can become a dog demon like you and bear you pure heirs"

Sesshomaru gripped her tightly and kissed her. "Rin I have no care what people say, you are my mate and that is what you shall stay as. But if it brings you comfort to become like me, then I shall not stop you. "

Rin smiled as she stood before him, raising the vial to her lips. Silently wishing with all her heart to become a dog demon like her mate, she swallowed the contents of the vial and waited. A bright light burst around her as Sesshomaru fought to see what was happening to her, all he could see was a long white tail.

 **A/N: I know, cliffhanger. I am sorry, but I need my sleep as it is after 10 and I have a 10-6 shift at work tomorrow. I PROMISE to work on the next chapter. Who wants lemon? And if so Details PLZ! I don't normally ask but I leave it to reader's choice on what shall happen with Sesshy and Rin.**

 _ **Sesshomaru: *growls***_

 _ **Me: Pipe down, I can make you disappear permanently**_

 _ **Sesshomaru: *sits down as he stops growling***_

 _ **Me: Good boy…..ON WITH THE REVIEWS ON DETAILS!**_


	5. MA - Graphic chpt 2

**Author Note: MA RATING DUE TO EXPLICIT LEMON AND LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Sesshomaru looked at her once the light was faded and was shocked. In Rin's place was the most beautiful dog demoness he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair, a lustrous ebony color that went down to her lower back, beautiful magenta markings on her face with a crescent moon to match his own. He walked around her, admiring her transformation.

He slid his hand from her wrist up to her chin, tilting her face up to meet her golden gaze with his own. "Wow Rin….I have never seen such beauty before me" he whispered as his lips caught hers in a gentle kiss, allowing her to get used to the new sensations. Sesshomaru caught a faint scent of her heat cycle and pulled her close as he nipped her neck gently.

Rin felt her body heating up to a point she couldn't handle it as her hands dove into his silky hair, her lips pressing into a deeper more passionate kiss while he backed her up pinning her to the wall devouring her lips with his own. Rin moaned softly as she attempted to grind herself against Sesshomaru's hardening arousal.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist in one hand while his other one lay pressed to the wall, muffling his whines in her neck as his hand ground her against his arousal harder. Rin mewled softly as her nails dug into his back, Sesshomaru lifted her waist and slammed within her body making her arch her back releasing a cry that was his name from her lips. Sesshomaru thrust harder as Rin tightened the grip of her legs on his waist.

Sesshomaru felt himself pushed back as Rin's form shifted into her black demon form, Sesshomaru shifting immediately after her as he pounced on her. Their forms crashing through their bedroom as they both sought dominance over the other. Sesshomaru managed to grip Rin's neck in his teeth and pin her to the ground, his paws lifting her hips upwards as he slammed back within her with a loud whine. Rin whined softly as her heat fanned itself higher and higher, making resistance to his dominance over her futile.

Sesshomaru growled as his body moved harder, his teeth biting down deeper into her neck, all Rin could do was whine in pleasure as her lord and alpha marked her and claimed her in every way imaginable. Sesshomaru whined as his hips pumped erratically within her, Rin unable to keep up whined as her body was jostled about in his frenzy. Rin yelped as her release slammed into her, making her forget everything but the need for release as her head lowered in automatic submission.

Sesshomaru growled his approval as his own hips slammed harder into her before a howl erupted from him as Rin felt him spill into her, his hips stilling against her as he began to knot within her body. Rin panted slightly as his hips rocked back and forth, ensuring his seed took hold within her, his grip on her neck loosening. Rin's body knowing that she had not been pupped, began to whimper as her own hips moved along Sesshomaru's shaft, making him whine softly.

' **Rin…what are you doing?'** he asked her in inu. He could barely think much less communicate while her body was gripping him and caressing his arousal the way it was. He groaned as he felt her heat tighten as if attempting to milk him of any extra seed.

' _More alpha…..I have yet to be pupped Sesshomaru'_ she replied in Inu. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red at the knowledge she was not pupped, his inner demon took control as he pulled back slightly and slammed into her as hard and deep as the knot would allow. Rin whined as her body could feel the heat building upwards once again.

' **This Sesshomaru will see you pupped Rin. You are mine and no one else will ever have you'** he growled as his teeth sank into her neck again, pinning her for his thrusts. The knot shrinking in size, allowing for harder and deeper thrusts as Sesshomaru ravaged her harder than she had ever been taken. Rin suddenly knew why she had been given immortality, it was to withstand everything he was capable of, had she been human, she would be dead.

Rin yipped as his hips hit a certain spot in her that spiked a sharp piercing pleasure in her. Sesshomaru growled as he repeatedly hit that one spot, making Rin yip constantly as he hit it. **'let go my beautiful mate. This Sesshomaru expects his bitch to cum all over'** Rin yelped out a long yelp as her body flooded her release, coursing through her as her body trembled in the aftermath. Sesshomaru growled as he filled her with his essence once again, his hips slamming him into her body as she felt something take hold.

' _Yes alpha…..pup your mate.'_ Riin whined softly in inu as she felt his seed still spilling into her, he swiftly pulled out before he could knot within her again. Sesshomaru slowly shifted back to his normal form, Rin following as he picked her up and carried her to their bed, laying her in it and covering her.

"Rin, do you realize how dangerous that was? My inner demon is not something to be provoked or drawn out unless I am exceedingly angry" he said as pulled her into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"Sesshy, your demon is as dangerous as a cuddly teddy bear" Rin said with a giggle. "It would never harm me, someone else maybe. But never me" she said as she leaned up and kissed him gently. Sesshomaru pulled her closer as his lips pressed harder into their kiss before she pulled back and resumed lying on his chest.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Rin you are the last one that my demon would harm. I am glad you think he is a teddy bear. He should love that one." He stated as she met his eyes with a mischievous glint in them. "Rin whatever you are thinking, the answer is no"

"But Sesshy? I wanna tell him I think he is a teddy bear" she said, Sesshomaru could see right through her and promptly pulled her to his side and told her to go to sleep, Rin smiled knowing nothing could fool her mate, he was strong, intelligent, a leader, and best of all, he was hers.

Rin snuggled into him and fell asleep, Sesshomaru looked down at her and chuckled, nodding his head at her antics. 'Nothing changes with her. She is still the same playful girl I raised' he thought before joining her in sleep.


	6. MA - Graphic chpt 3

A/N: This fiction is MA due to lemon and some graphic language.

' _ **Inuyasha Inu'**_

' _Rin Inu'_

' **Sesshomaru Inu'**

Chapter 6

Rin was dancing around the kitchen, preparing for Christmas dinner with Sesshomaru's family. Christmas was only 4 days away and she had a lot of planning to do. Rin twirled with the song as she placed the tray of Christmas cookies she was holding onto the counter to cool. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck affectionately, which Rin understood was his means of asking for her cookies. Rin laughed as she took one that was already cooled on a platter and placed it in his open mouth. Sesshomaru growled his thanks before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the kitchen.

Sesshomaru could have had the servants prepare everything, but Rin had too high expectations and could not be fulfilled by any one of his servants, so he let her have her way and take care of it all. Hajime and Ichirou ran into the kitchens, ears perked up. "Mother can we help you? PLEASE!" they said in unison, Rin smiled as she framed their faces with her hands. Her two sweet boys, although grown up, they still were mother's helpers.

"Yes, I need these platters of cookies arranged onto the serving dish as according to the image I placed there. Start at the bottom tier and work your way up" she explained, smiling again as she watched them race off to the other side of the table and start. She turned to check the milk to see if it was scalded for her custard yet, satisfied when the spoon came out coated. "Perfect" she said softly, taking the pan off the stove and pouring it slowly into the egg, sugar and vanilla mixture. After she had stirred it together, she poured it into the pastry crust she had set up by the oven.

She had just put the pie in the oven when she turned to see her sons had the cookies done perfectly. She nodded her approval as she grabbed the bowl and beaters from the freezer to start whipping the cream. She washed her hands and wiped them on her apron. "Mother, what are you doing?" Hajime asked, his ears perked to the side.

"Well Hajime, I am whipping the cream to make a topping for the pie upon cooling. Right now it is in liquid form, I need it whipped to a more firm form. I will show you when it is done" She explained gently, Hajime had a small problem where things were hard for him to understand and when he couldn't get it, he grew frustrated and became cranky.

Ichirou raced his brother to their father's study, they told their father they had just helped Rin in the kitchen and set up the serving dish for her. He merely nodded before telling them they could go play. Standing he made his way to the kitchens, stepping in through the door he swiftly locked the door. He stepped behind her and nuzzled her neck before nipping her mark. Rin smiled as she leaned into him, he looked at the serving dish, smiling at how perfect it looked.

He lifted Rin's apron and slid his hand into her pants as his fingers lightly flicked her clit, her light moans reaching his ears as his hand moved faster. Rin leaned her body down over the counter as her harsh pants filled the room, Sesshomaru leaned over and nipped the mark on her neck. He swiftly undid her jeans and slid them down to her ankles so she could kick them off to the side. Sesshomaru slid her panties to the side as his hand caressed her heat fully. Rin whined softly as her legs parted, allowing him full access to her body.

Sesshomaru spun her around and sat her on the entrance counter, where everyone put their keys and such and knelt between her thighs, immediately sliding her panties to the side again and latching on to her clit like a suckling babe would a breast. Rin arched her body and cried out at the shock of it. Sesshomaru gripped her thighs, his claws digging in tightly as he feasted on her body, Rin's hands delved into his hair as she bit her lip to maintain her cries. She glanced down to meet her red eyed mate staring up at her as he nipped his way up her body, leaving marks.

He grabbed her and pulled her off the counter and bent her over the counter before ripping her panties off fully and gripping her hips, he slammed within her body, eliciting a loud cry from Rin. He sank his teeth into her neck as he pinned her to the counter and his thrusting hips. Rin moaned as his hips thrust upwards hitting that spot inside her that made her want to scream. Sesshomaru lifted his teeth from her neck as he transported himself and Rin to a safe spot miles away from the palace before shifting into his true form, backing up for her to change also. The moment she did, he pounced on her and re-sheathed himself within her body with a whine.

Rin whined softly as her claws dug into the ground as her desire was fueled to the point all she could focus on was reaching her release. Sesshomaru bit her neck again as his hips pumped erratically within her body, she whined in Inu as she Sesshomaru brought her closer to release. 'Alpha, please…..make your bitch release' Sesshomaru nuzzled her with his nose as his teeth bit down harder, his hips picking up the pace as he slammed into her.

'This Sesshomaru plans to pup his bitch. If you seek release mate then by all means, do so' he growled in Inu as he was met by her hips grinding into his thrusts, a feminine howl filling the air as her heat closed around his arousal tightly. Sesshomaru pumped harder into her before his body reached its release, lifting his head he released a loud howl of victory as his seed spilled into his mate, her own body milking it greedily.

'That's it Rin, milk my seed so it can pup your delectable body' he growled softly. Rin whined as her body tightened around his length, making him knot within her body swiftly. They slowly shifted back to their normal form as he pulled her to her side, his body right behind her.

Sesshomaru lifted her leg as he toyed with her clit gently, Rin immediately ricked her hips as the heel of his hand pressed along her clit. He leaned down and nipped her ear gently. "Such beauty my mate, your beauty outshines the moon in your moments of release. I wish to see such beauty again" he whispered as her hips rode his hand with his length still buried within her.

"Alpha, please." She whined, Sesshomaru leaned down and licked her mark slowly, his hand easing up on the pressure eliciting a frustrated whine from his mate. Rin whined softly as her hips rocked along his length.

"What would my mate like for me to do?" Sesshomaru asked softly in her ear, he was all too aware of the approaching wolf male looking for a mate. He looked upwards as his eyes met the gray wolf's. There was little he could do while knotted within his mate, he should have known being in the open was dangerous. "Rin, I need you to swiftly reach your release, there is danger approaching" he slammed his hips into her body as she cried out in frustration when his knot shrank enough to pull from her body.

The moment he was out of her, he shifted and pounced on the approaching wolf. Rin immediately looked upwards and snarled at the fact she had yet to finish when she noticed that her mate was tackling an intruding wolf. Rin growled when the gray wolf threw Sesshomaru through several trees with his back paws. The gray wolf approached her, trying to intimidate her, Rin snarled and latched on to the gray wolf's neck. Her teeth sinking in enough to do sufficient damage to his body before he kicked her into a larger tree. Rin yelped as she felt the tree slam into her back before falling into a heap on the ground. She tried to stand but found her back paw was broken during the throw, making it impossible for her to defend against this new wolf trying to steal what belonged to Sesshomaru.

Rin lifted her head up and howled loudly, the gray wolf pounced on her before being tackled and thrown off her within moments as a silver colored wolf with a black lining on his face intruded. Rin whined in relief as Inuyasha nuzzled her gently, Rin was family and when she was in trouble it meant Sesshomaru was not around. Inuyasha whined gently _**'Where is Sesshomaru?'**_

'He was thrown quite a distance, he should be here soon brother' she whined, nuzzling his nose in return. Inuyasha parted his two front paws and lowered his head, snarling as his ears flattened to his head. If Sesshomaru was on his way, Inuyasha knew it was up to him to defend his brother's mate. The gray wolf attacked, Inuyasha had managed to pin him to the ground as his claws dug into his body, teeth sinking in to his neck as he tore through part of the flesh before jumping away before the gray wolf could retaliate.

Inuyasha's ears twitched before standing in front of Rin, a large white dog with a crescent moon stood between the gray wolf and Inuyasha in front of Rin. Inuyasha whined submissively. _**'Brother…..forgive me for attacking this wolf, who by our laws belongs to you for punishment. But I could not allow him to claim Rin nor dishonor her'**_

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother before his gaze fell on Rin, her body trembling slightly. He walked close enough to her as he nuzzled her body, sniffing various parts of her while checking for injuries. He snarled when he saw her back leg was broken, he turned and immediately lunged for the gray wolf. Sesshomaru bit his head off before the wolf could explain he did not know she belonged to the Great Western Lord Sesshomaru. He tossed the head to the side before growling to Inuyasha.

'You did well in guarding my mate. Go, everything is well now.' Inuyasha nodded before taking off at a high paced run, as he knew his brother and Rin never finished their mating. Inuyasha had been in the middle of his own when he heard Rin's howl for help.

Rin whined softly as Sesshomaru arranged her leg to be comfortable enough for them to finish. He lifted her hips gently and slid within her body, purring when Rin arched upwards as best as she could. Sesshomaru kept his pace gentle and slow even though his demon was itching to go harder. Rin whined as her release rolled through her body, his own not far behind as he spilled within her.

They shifted back before he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the palace. Upon arrival he got them dressed and carried her into the palace and placed her in bed, making Jaken fetch the doctor for her. After he doctor looked at her leg and reset the bone, he wrapped her leg and left medicine herbs for pain relief, Sesshomaru kissed her softly before pulling her into his arms. Sesshomaru vowed he would never allow such a tactic get the best of him again, his mate was in harm's way all because he wasn't paying attention. He watched her sleeping face and purred, his Rin was such a beauty. He smiled when he caught her scent of a pup. 'I will tell he rin the morning.' He thought before joining her in sleep.


	7. MA - Mature Adults Chpt 1

RECAP: Rin had been seriously injured by a wolf upon her interrupted mating, when Inuyasha came to her aid, now back in the safety of Sesshomaru's care, he ensures that she is reclaimed as his mate to ward off any others from making a claim on her.

Chapter 7

Rin slowly stirred awake only to find the mountain of pillows that surrounded her, she sat up and winced as she was reminded of her broken leg. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back down beside him. "Easy Rin, your leg will not be fully healed until afternoon or tonight at latest" he stated. "Rest, I will not leave your side"

Rin curled into his side as sleep took her once again. She woke several hours later to see the sun had set already, she shifted her leg gently, satisfied when there was no pain. She had finally healed, She looked to her side to see Sesshomaru still sleeping beside her. She slid on top of him and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in its gentle rhythm.

His arms came up around her as his nose nuzzled into her neck. "I am glad you are healed Rin." His hand slid along her thigh slowly, his body tensing when he caught the scent of her arousal. Rin slid from him and stood to pull on a robe before shooting a sly glance over her shoulder.

"Catch Me….If you win, you can do whatever you wish to me wherever. If I win, I get to have the top Sesshomaru" He smirked. Always issuing challenges she was, and she never won any of them, this was an incentive to win even more. He nodded and watched as she took off. He gave her a 20 second head start before taking off after her.

He caught her at the end of the hallway and pinned her to the wall where any servant could witness their play. He nipped her neck harshly, "Still wish to challenge me Rin?" He asked as his hand slid up her robe, maintaining her modesty in the event servants came out. Rin's head fell back as a moan left her mouth while his fingers caressed her exposed heat.

He snarled softly as she tightened around his finger, he pulled his hand out and slid himself beneath her robe, allowing his tongue to lightly suck on the outer lips of her heat. Rin bit her lip to keep from crying out. Sesshomaru nipped one of her outer folds gently before sucking on it again, satisfied when he elicited a cry from his mate. Rin's head snapped upwards as his thumb massaged her clit gently. Rin knew it would take only seconds for a servant to figure what they were doing, even an innocent one.

Loud wet sucking sounds filled the hallway, Rin found the sounds as erotic as the pleasure he was evoking within her. She parted her robes slightly to grasp his hair gently, grinding her hips into him faster. Sesshomaru slowly pulled back and slid up her body, lifting her thigh to hook it around his waist. Without missing a second of rhythm he slid within her firmly to the base. He groaned softly as he felt her sheath fluctuating along his aroused length. He pressed a hand to the side of her head as she hooked her other leg around his waist also. She motioned for his other hand that held her waist to grip her under her thigh, which he did without hesitation, curious as to what she was about to do.

A curse left his mouth followed by a loud groan as Rin's hips undulated against his, riding his arousal in a delicious way he had not thought possible. His hand supported her from its position under her thigh as he groaned. Rin moved her hips faster, letting out a curse of her own when Sesshomaru thrust himself into her, pinning her to the wall. "My bitch will move when I tell her to. And right now, I want you in my favorite position Rin." He growled, Rin smirked knowing what was coming, she could also hear servants coming down the hallway.

He pulled from her and forced her onto her hands and knees before falling to his own knees behind her and with a cry from Rin, he was sheathed within her body once again. He gripped her waist tightly as his thrusts grew more erratic and harsh, a young servant turned the corner and mumbled a swift apology before Sesshomaru snarled at her to leave immediately or he would kill her. She dropped her sheets and ran down the hall.

Rin felt her body forced to the ground as his whine reached her ears, he growled again seconds before she was thrown into her release with a soft scream. Moments later, his hips shoved against her and stilled, his hot release spilling into her in bursts. Rin loved when his release filled her that way, it dragged on her release with the tiny vibrations of movement. He picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom and laid her on the bed before covering her. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Rest Rin. I have papers I need to see to, I shall be back within the hour, be ready for another round. And you are also expecting Rin. A full Dog demon blooded female." He stated softly, he knew Rin wanted a daughter, she loved her sons but she longed for the kind of connection a mother shared with a daughter. He was glad he gave her that, he would never deny a daughter. He had his 2 sons, a daughter would be ideal for their family.

Rin smiled as he played with her hands, "a daughter, I have the perfect name for her Sesshomaru." She met his eyes as he turned his head slightly to meet her gaze with his own, silently asking. "Kamila Aeronwyn, the name would mean Perfect Carnage. I have a feeling she will be every bit as vicious and brutal as her father is." Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru tilted her face upwards and kissed her softly. "How about Aiyana Artemisia? Meaning Ever-blooming perfection, she will be as strong and ever beautiful as her mother." He said, Rin smiled and nodded as she kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru chuckled as he tucked her by his side, curling his arm possessively around her. "Get some rest Rin, you will need sleep for two now" He nuzzled her neck gently.

Rin smiled and stretched out before re-curling into his side and allowing sleep to overtake her while she lay in his protective embrace, knowing nothing would harm her while he was there and maybe, just maybe she could get a decent sleep with him beside her.


	8. MA - Mature Adults Chpt 2

A/N: It has been 4 years since the previous chapter, Rin has had no sleeping problems since her mate is beside her. This chapter does have MATURE ADULT TOY USE

 _ **Sesshomaru wandered the forest aimlessly, contemplating his revenge on Inuyasha for the loss of his arm. He felt like a stray as he had seen Wolves fighting each other for food humans left behind, just as he had to hunt for food now with greater difficulty. He leaned back against a tree and sat down gently, he would rest for a bit before continuing on his journey. His peace was disturbed by rustling of bushes, he remained calm and still as if he were sleeping, and he sensed a young girl appear.**_

 _ **Leaning up, the amber in his eyes turned red as he growled at her, his eyes immediately reverting back when he saw the little girl before him. "What are you doing here? Leave" The little girl merely smiled before skipping away only to return a few hours later with a small plate of cooked fish. "You are wasting your time girl. I don't eat human food" he replied before turning his face away**_

 _ **Rin would continue to return with food until one day she showed up with bruises on her face. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in on them. "How did you get those bruises?" She merely smiled which annoyed him to no end "What are you smiling for? Its not like I care of anything" he said before falling asleep again. His eyes opened when he heard a splash, he saw the marks on her back as she bathed. 'Does no one care for this child?' he thought to himself.**_

 _ **The night he was well rested, he walked out of the village, coming to a stop at the edges of the forest's borders. 'what is that smell of blood I scent?' he asked himself before turning and following the scent. He stopped moments later as Jaken poked at the body. "Its just a dead human My Lord" he said and was kicked away from it**_

" _ **Do not touch her Jaken" He growled, the Tenseiga started pulsing and he withdrew it from its sheath and slashed it at her body, killing the soul imps there to collect Rin's soul. He knelt down and propped her up on his knee while he waited for any sign of movement. Her eyes flickered open, smiling once she saw his face. He helped her stand before turning and walking away. Rin ran after him and started her journey with someone who cared.**_

"And that is how I met your mother." Sesshomaru said as he tucked in Akila, his newest born daughter. She had just turned 4 and loved the story of how he met Rin. Unlike her brothers Hajime and Ichirou she never tired of it. He kissed her forehead lightly and said goodnight before leaving. He flipped the nightlight on and shut her door.

Ichirou was with Inuyasha learning how to hunt. Hajime was with Kagome learning medicines, he did not have enough alone time with Rin and he knew it was affecting her. He stepped into their room and shut the door before locking it. He would make it up to her this night, he turned at the sound of water splashing and chuckled as he removed his clothing. He stepped into the bathroom silently, He noticed she was too absorbed into her bath to notice his presence, which would work in his favor,

He slid a hand into the water between her thighs and lightly caressed her center, making her gasp as she sat up immediately. "Sessh! Don't startle me like that" she scolded. Sesshomaru slid a finger within her body and chuckled when she moaned softly. "That is cheating Sesshy" He stood and entered the bath with her before lifting her onto the sitting ledge.

"Allow me to cheat more then Mate" he whispered before burying his face between her thighs, his mouth latching on to her clit. Rin's hands grasped his hair gently as she arched back, moaning softly. It had been so long Rin almost forgot how it felt to have her Lord in these moments of intimacy. He flicked her clit with his tongue, his eyes meeting hers while she looked down to see his actions. Her eyes issued a challenge, Sesshomaru knew it as well as she did, and he knew she did it deliberately.

He stood and pressed her to the wall as he sheathed himself within her body, his hands gripping her waist while his body thrust into her with powerful movements. Rin whimpered softly at the power his body held over hers. His hands slid to her own and interlocked them before sliding them up to place them on both sides of her head. "Keep them there Rin"

His hands slid back down to grasp her waist, his hips picking up pace and slamming into her swiftly. Rin held back her moans but let out a frustrated sigh when his hips stopped moving. He pulled back and turned her around to pick her up and carry her from the bath, laying her on their bed. He lifted her leg and slid back within her slowly, making her choke back a whimper. Once he was fully within her, he leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "Rin, you're going to love what I am going to do to you" he whispered.

He sat back up and lifted her hips slightly, placing a pillow beneath her hips. He withdrew slowly and watched her face, her own eyes meeting his. As his hips slid smoothly back into her he watched her back arch while a moan left her lips. Leaning down he caught a nipple in his mouth, using his tongue to toy with it while his hips thrust faster into her body.

Rin's hands slid along his chest before grasping his waist, making him growl and release her nipple with a soft pop. Rin whimpered when his thrusts grew more powerful, his pleasure coursing through her body. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box, he withdrew from Rin much to her disappointment. He chuckled again before opening the box, revealing the amber colored toy she was looking at with Kagome several years ago, she never knew he bought it. He slid to the side of Rin and turned her so she was facing away from him as he caressed her stomach lightly. His mouth teasing her neck before catching her earlobe and biting it gently. "Ready Rin" he whispered softly. She moaned softly as his hand lifted a leg slowly, telling her to keep it there.

Rin moaned as he pressed the small vibrator to her clit, massaging it into her wet heat. His lips caught Rin's, swallowing her moans as he slid the vibrator in and out of her body, circling her clit slowly. Rin shifted her hips to match his movements, Sesshomaru moved the vibrator faster, Rin grasped his wrist when he removed the vibrator and slowly slid it along the outside of her wet heat. Rin grasped his wrist and after begging him mercilessly he turned it off and tossed it aside before slamming into her with only one thought on his mind, release.

He slammed into her repeatedly, steadily working her body towards the release she sought, Rin's hands clawed at his back as her release slammed into her, his own right behind her as he spilled inside of her swiftly. He leaned down and caught her lips with his as he kissed her slowly. He reached over her and pulled the covers over her body, tucking her in before joining her in sleep. He spent more energy than he remembered ever spending, then again it had been several years since he had alone time with Rin. Maybe now with the training Hajime and Ichirou were receiving, that would keave more time open for them both.


	9. MA - Mature Adults Chpt 3

AN: MATURE RATIING DUE TO CURSING LANGUAGE AND LEMON SITUATIONS

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt the bed shift slightly, he opened his eyes to see Rin pulling a robe over her panties and t-shirt. She walked out the door to start breakfast. Sesshomaru smiled, He knew Rin would be content, it was always like this. She got her way and there was always happiness at the breakfast table in the morning.

He stood and dressed before joining her, he smiled when he turned to see Akila struggling with her dress. Chuckling softly he entered her room and helped her by fixing it so the front was facing the right way and zipping the dress up in the back. "There you go Akila, all set. Ready to join Mommy for breakfast?" she giggled when he scooped her up and set her on his hip.

He nuzzled her ears gently, over the years he had long since come to admire Inuyasha for all the grief he went through for being a half breed demon, and respected him for it. He knew with Inuyasha around, his children would never fear that injustice. After setting her in the chair, he watched as Rin served the plates of food before sitting down herself to join them. Akila happily started eating, oblivious to the knowing looks from her parents to one another.

Cleaning up the dishes Rin finished putting them away after drying them, Sesshomaru had decided to take her to Inuyasha's around lunch time since Kagome had been bugging him to let her sleep over. He had already packed her bag up and sent for the car. Inuyasha was looking forward to seeing Akila as well, even if he didn't show it.

After buckling her in, he and Rin got in the car and started off on their way to Inuyashas. Within a half hour they were pulling up into their driveway and Kagome was eagerly waiting outside waving enthusiastically at the car. Upon parking, Kagome was already unbuckling the seat belt for Akila's seat and taking her out. "How is my precious little princess? Being good for mommy and daddy I hope." She said before tickling her making her giggle.

Rin smiled and handed Inuyasha the bag for her before Sesshomaru had a few words with him and getting back in the car, shutting the door. The way back was longer than usual as Rin looked out the window and not recognizing the scenery. When she felt the car park, she looked around confused, Sesshomaru opened the door on her side after getting out himself and helped her out of the car. "We are going out for lunch Rin." He whispered and escorted her into the restaurant.

He sat her at the table and waited for her to make a selection before ordering. Once their food arrived, they began their conversation. "I'm sorry Rin, Things have been so hectic for a while I didn't see what it was doing to you and a mate should always know when his mate has needs" he stated taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Rin smiled. "I don't blame you. With 3 kids things are always hectic and toss in work and it is a recipe for non-compatibility." She stated laughing. They each ate their food while laughing here and there, enjoying the simplicity of a lunch date for the first time in years. He paid for the lunch and walked out with her hand in his, he saw the flyer for a carnival and knew she loved them. He smirked remembering Inuyasha's moment on the ferris wheel with Kagome that first year, he never let him live it down.

Rin walked silently beside him, "there's a carnival, do you want to go with me?" she asked, Sesshomaru nodded towards the carnival and they walked towards it in silence. "You know what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome don't you? Kagome was beet red and refuses to tell me what happened that year" Rin said as her eyes begged him to tell her.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled her into his embrace as they stopped long enough for him to kiss her gently. "Of course I know Rin. How could I not know? That was the year you and I were on the ferris wheel right after them, I could see as the wheel went around." He nuzzled her neck gently before nipping her earlobe. "He was assisting her by rubbing one out for her." Rin met his eyes in confusion and he forgot she was innocent when it came to public indecencies.

"Meaning Rin, he was feeling her up." Rin's cheeks blushed as she caught the hidden meaning, Sesshomaru laughed softly as he caught her hand in his again and continued walking. "He knew I was aware of it, which was why he flipped me off that day" Rin laughed, remembering that gesture clearly.

Rin bit her lip and pulled Sesshomaru behind the bushes deep into the secluded section of the forest where no one could see them. She pulled him up against her as her back was against the tree, his lips caught hers in a fiery kiss. Her hands pulling at his pants, trying to unfasten them. "Rin, this is unexpected, you were never one to engage in public indecency." He said softly.

Rin took his hand and pulled it between her thighs, letting him feel her lack of panties, making him growl at her teasing gesture. "I am so taking advantage of that" he whispered as he pulled himself from his pants and lifted her, sheathing himself in her body with a groan. Rin curled a leg around his waist as he thrust deeper into her, swallowing her moan with his kiss.

Rin grasped his shoulders as her hips moved along Sesshomaru's hardened length, sliding him into her body deeper. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck, panting softly while his hands aided her hips in their movement. "Fuck Rin that's so good" he whispered softly. Rin slid her hands to his biceps and rocked her hips harder, eliciting a groan from her mate.

Sesshomaru pulled her down, sitting her on top of him while her hips rocked back and forth, riding her mate harder. His claws dug carefully into her waist while he let himself get lost in the pleasure her body was giving him. Rin leaned down and caught his lips with her own before twisting her hips slightly, lifting up to hear his loud groan. "Fuck Rin!" He groaned out as he felt himself spill into his mate in endless bursts that made him whine softly.

His thumb absently slid along her clit, aiding her in finding her own release, Rin arched her back slightly as her own cry made him open his eyes to watch her ride her release out. "Ah Fuck Sesshy" she caught his hands in hers as her hips rode her release out to its completion. She collapsed onto him as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head softly.

After several minutes, they stood and fixed their clothing before continuing to the carnival. Thankfully they had actual bathroom buildings where she could make a few towels wet and clean up as best as she could. After dumping the towels she left to find Sesshomaru, only to see Kagome and Inuyasha had joined up with him. She walked over and slid her hand in his and nuzzled him.

"Hajime, Ichirou and Akila are with mom and dad, they said as grandparents they don't get nearly enough time with them" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Somehow I think if they moved closer they could have more time." He added. Inuyasha laughed before taking off with Kagome to the Ferris wheel, Sesshomaru and Rin right behind them. "Keep your eyes open Rin, you will see his hand" he added softly for her ears only, Rin laughed softly before stepping in with him into the next available seat. As the Ferris wheel went around a few times, Rin noticed Inuyasha and Kagome's seat shifting slightly and Inuyasha's figure was gone.

"Look down Rin" Sesshomaru said, nodding, Rin looked closer and laughed out loud as she saw Inuyasha's head stuck between Kagome's legs. "He said it is the rush that adds to the pleasure. Maybe we should try it Rin" he said, smiling. Rin blushed slightly before Sesshomaru slid his hand between her thighs, caressing her heat softly. Rin closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her as he moved his hand faster. Sesshomaru shifted Rin so she was kneeling partially on the seat with him behind her.

He slid her skirt up and slid inside her body smoothly, covering her mouth to prevent her voice from giving away their activities. He shifted his mokomoko to cover the window facing the line of people as he thrust into her harder, relishing in her soft whines under his hand. He thrust harder and faster as the motion of the ferris wheel spiked their pleasure higher and higher and soon Sesshomaru had Rin screaming softly into his hand as his release spilled into her body in hot little bursts that set off tiny fireworks within her body. He looked up to see Inuyasha's face pressed to his seat watching, Sesshomaru flipped him off loving the blush it brought to Inuyasha's face.

Rin laughed while they fixed themselves and sat down. Sesshomaru knelt before her and licked her clean so she wouldn't leave a mess due to lack of panties. Rin smiled before he kissed her deeply. "Can't give away what we were doing can we?" he said with a devious smirk, Rin snuggled into him and crossed her legs enjoying the rest of the ride.

After they got off, Inuyasha yelled at him about indecent exposure. Sesshomaru laughed, "Right little brother, because you working your hand between Kagome's thighs all them years ago was decent? You eating her out is decent?" He asked smugly, bringing blushes to Kagome and Inuyasha's faces. He took Rin's hands and took her to the games, winning her some prizes before deciding to return home. Rin was asleep by the time he pulled into the driveway leaving him to carry her into the house and up to bed.


	10. MA - Mature Adults Chpt 4

Sesshomaru sat awake sitting in his chair watching Rin sleep, he didn't know why but he had a feeling something was going to go wrong. He felt the air become colder, almost as if death was coming for her, he shook his head fiercely. He was not going to let death claim her this time.

Rin sat up as she looked around, smiling when she saw Sesshomaru, sliding from bed she walked over to him and it was only then that he noticed she was bleeding all along the front of her body. Sesshomaru felt himself jerk awake as he swiftly glanced to his side, sighing in relief Rin was safe, as was his child. He slid from the bed and sat up before moving to the chair, looking at it he decided against it as he had dreamed he was sitting there and sat instead on the couch in their room.

Rin shifted silently and turned to reach out for Sesshomaru only to discover he wasn't there, she sat up and looked, smiling when she saw him on the couch watching her. "What is it Sesshomaru?" She said softly as she moved the blankets and stood to walk over to him and knelt before him as his hands cupped her cheek gently. She smiled as her eyes developed the twinkling he knew was associated with play, he chuckled when she turned her music on low and looked back at him.

 **Baby I see you working hard**

 **I want to let you know I'm proud**

 **Let you know I admire what you do**

 **The more if I need to reassure you, my life would be purposeless without you**

 **If I want it, (got it)**

 **When I ask you (you provide it)**

 **You inspire me to be better**

 **You challenge me for the better**

 **Sit back and let me pour out my love letter**

Rin slowly undid his robe as her hands slid underneath it, her gaze watching his own amber eyes darken with lust. Rin slid her hand along his thigh to grip his hardened length, pumping her hand slowly along it. Sesshomaru groaned softly while he let his head fall back along the back of the couch, his pants filling the room along with his groans.

 **Let me help you**

 **Take off your shoes**

 **Untie your shoestrings**

 **Take off your cufflinks**

 **What you wanna eat boo**

 **Let me feed you**

 **Let me run your bathwater**

 **Whatever you desire, I'll aspire**

 **Sing you a song**

 **Turn the game on**

 **I'll brush your hair**

 **Help you put your do rag on**

 **Want a foot rub**

 **You want a manicure**

 **Baby I'm yours I want to cater to you boy**

Rin slid her head beneath the robe and all he could do was grip the couch arm rests as he felt himself engulfed within Rin's mouth, a loud groan escaped his own mouth while her mouth slowly worked him towards a release his own body desperately wanted.

 **Let me cater to you**

 **Cause baby this is your day**

 **Do anything for my man**

 **Baby you blow me away**

 **I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more**

 **Anything you want just let me cater to you**

 **Inspire me from the heart**

 **Can't nothing tear us apart**

 **You're all I want in a man**

 **I put my life in your hands**

 **I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more**

 **Anything you want, I want to cater to you**

Sesshomaru felt his hips lift on their own as his release shot itself into Rin's waiting mouth, her tongue coiling around his length like a serpent coiling its prey, his soft pants mixed with groans filled the silent room except for the suckling sounds Rin was making as she worked him to a second arousal, he pulled the robe off and gripped her hair lightly. Rin moved her head up and down slowly while her hands twirled around the base of him, her tongue pressing into the slit of his tip making him arch his hips upwards as a harsh groan left his mouth.

 **Baby I'm happy you're home**

 **Let me hold you in my arms**

 **I just want to take the stress away from you**

 **Making sure that I'm doing my part**

 **Boy is there something you need me to do**

 **If you want it (I got it)**

 **Say the word (I will try it)**

 **I know whatever I'm not fulfilling**

 **Another woman is willing**

 **I'm going to fulfill your mind body and spirit**

 **I promise you**

 **I'll keep myself up**

 **Remain the same chick**

 **You fell in love with**

 **I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right**

 **I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rocking the hottest outfits**

 **When you come home late, tap me on the shoulder I'll roll over**

 **Baby I heard you, I'm here to serve you**

 **If it's love that you need, to give it is my joy**

 **All I want to do, is cater to you boy**

Sesshomaru grasped her arms and pulled her up gently as his lips caught hers in a slow sensual kiss that Rin grasped onto his shoulders for grounding. Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap as his mouth moved to her neck, slowly caressing his mark with his tongue. Rin moaned softly while his own hands slid her silk top off and tossed it to the floor carelessly. He flipped them carefully, pressing her to the cough with his body, his arousal grinding into her body slowly.

He moved down her body as his tongue swirled around her nipples before biting each one gently and soothing it with his tongue. He met her gaze with his own when his tongue dipped into her belly button slowly, his hand sliding up between her breasts to caress her delicate throat gently before moving to massage her breast.

Sesshomaru moved both hands to her silk panties and slid them down her shapely legs and tossed that with the top, his hands immediately parting her thighs for him. Rin watched him before letting her head fall back on a high cry when his tongue flicked her clit. She felt his fingers part her folds, delving his tongue into her heat more deeply.

Rin's hips arched upwards, working with his mouth while he teased her, spiraling her desire higher towards release she knew he would deny her. Sesshomaru was a very accomplished lover, one Rin would never wish for another for, Sesshomaru knew how to play her body to the highest peaks of sheer ecstasy and yet deny her the release she sought to make her desire cool down, only to spike it upwards again. She knew he was known to playing that game all night, She moaned when his hot mouth surrounded her clit, making his tongue flick it more swiftly. Sesshomaru growled softly, making the vibrations of his growl flow through Rin's body.

"Sesshy Please! Don't tease me tonight, I need you too much" she cried out softly. Sesshomaru immediately met her gaze, his eyes showed all the love he felt for her, while hers showed her need for her mate's touch. Sesshomaru slid up her body and lifted her hips, sheathing himself within her body in one harsh thrust.

Rin cried out as ecstasy flooded her body, her hands slid along his chest to grip his lower back to hold on while his own body pounded into hers relentlessly. Sesshomaru knew the moment she was about to reach her release, and just because he knew it would frustrate her, he also knew she needed the exhaustion to sleep better, he slowed his hips to a stop before moving in a slow circle.

Rin groaned in frustration as she begged him to move faster, Sesshomaru waited till her need to release cooled down before moving back to thrusts again, his body once again pounding into her as the passion spiraled upwards again. He gripped her waist in one hand as he sat back and withdrew from her body, rubbing the tip of him against her clit. Rin moaned when he thrust himself back in and moved his hips faster, pounding harder into her. Rin dug her nails into his back as his hips maintained their fast pace. He reached a hand down and massaged her clit swiftly, sending Rin into her release as she arched her back, whimpering his name. Sesshomaru's hips stilled against her body while it spilled everything into her, his hands grasping her waist swiftly, masking his curse into her neck.

Sesshomaru maneuvered them so Rin was laying on his body, while he covered them with a blanket and lay her head on his shoulder, kissing her forehead softly. Rin whispered she loved him before she fell asleep. Sesshomaru chuckled and knew she would be sleeping for the night, he had exhausted every ounce of energy she had.


	11. MA - Mature Adults Chpt 5

Rin slowly stirred awake, only to find Sesshomaru gone from their bed. She stood and pulled on a robe and slipped on her slippers before leaving their room, seeing a light on in his study she chuckled softly. 'He never stops working, not even for the night' she thought to herself. She slid the door open softly and smiled, Sesshomaru was hunched over his desk, his head on his arms, asleep with his papers strewn about. Rin moved softly as she picked up his papers and made them all even before nuzzling his hear, waking him gently.

"Come to bed Sesshomaru, it is well after midnight and you need sleep." She said gently pulling his sleeve, Sesshomaru moving groggily at her insistence. Rin was thanking every deity in existence that her children were visiting Inutaisho and Izayoi for the time being, he needed his rest. Rin pulled him to their room and undid his kimono, leaving him in just his underclothes while she pushed him into bed and covered him up. She undid her own robe and removed her slippers and climbed into bed on the other side, smiling when his arms pulled her into him.

Rin smiled and fell asleep safe in her mate's embrace. Several hours later, she woke to see the room brightly illuminated by the sun and her mate leaning over her with a smile on his face. "Morning Rin" he whispered, Rin slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Sesshomaru kissed her before moving to nuzzle her neck in affection. "I will get us breakfast, you stay here." He said laughing when she pouted.

"If you follow me Rin, I will likely have you pressed against the wall, shoved on the table, the counter, the floor, not to mention anywhere else because I just can't keep my hands off you right now." He said with another chuckle. Rin knew the reason, mating season always made him insatiable for her, it did the same thing to her as well.

"So then why not take your meal here Sesshomaru? We both know this season will not stop until I have been pupped or we last another month of this torture" she stated, watching as his eyes darkened with lust, he let out a soft growl before pouncing on her and shoving the blankets away from her body. His hands slid along her body in a sensual journey while his hips nestled between her thighs, gently fanning the fire of her desire.

Rin moaned in annoyance when he pulled back, She looked at the door and smiled when she heard Akila, Hajime and Ichirou's footsteps running through the halls, she quickly donned her robe and tied it moments before their door opened and shouts of 'MOM' were heard before they flung themselves on her. Rin laughed as she hugged her children to her. "How was your stay with Izayoi and Inutaisho?" she asked, they all chimed in making it difficult for her to know the truth of their visit.

"I am glad you all had fun, but for now, why don't you head downstairs with your father and I will be down in a few moments to cook breakfast." They all held her down with protests. "What? Do none of you want to eat?" she asked, Akila shook her head before Ichirou explained.

"Grandfather is taking us out, we just came home to pack a few things and to let you know that Grandfather will be taking us for the month if that is ok?" he asked. Rin nodded before telling him it was fine. She had no problems with Inutaisho taking them, they rarely got to see the kids and it was unfair to keep that from happening. Sesshomaru ruffled his eldest son's hair playfully.

In moments they were packed for the month and gave their parents goodbye hugs and kisses before taking off with Inutaisho, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru in their room looking out the window. Sesshomaru slid his arms around her waist to deftly undo her tie and part her robe, Rin moaned softly as his hands caressed her breasts. She allowed him to move her to the bed and press her down onto all fours as he commanded she shift into her true form. Rin looked at him and as she shifted, she took off from his presence with an excited growl. Sesshomaru chuckled, 'So she wishes to take this outdoors does she?' he thought before allowing himself to change taking off after her.

Rin panted slowly when she came to a stop in secluded clearing near the pond, leaning down to get a drink she felt his aura moving closer. Rin sprinted just before Sesshomaru burst through the bushes, his teeth finding their place, pinning her to the ground while he demanded her submission. Just as he was about to mount his mate, he felt another presence, turning he met the gaze of a black dog demon, Sesshomaru growled as he informed the demon he was interrupting something and he needed to leave.

The black demon lunged at Sesshomaru, sinking his teeth into his shoulder making him yelp. Rin glanced over as she saw the black wolf moving towards her, She snarled and lunged at him, sinking her teeth into his throat while her paws clawed at the dog demon's stomach till it bled. The black wolf yelped before kicking her away from him, licking his lips when her back slammed into a boulder, leaving her motionless. Sesshomaru snarled before jumping onto the demon and ripping his body in half with one bite.

He walked over and nuzzled Rin, whining in relief when she showed she was unharmed. 'Can you finish Rin? I need my scent on you immediately, as well as my mark re-done' he growled. Rin whined in return and she shifted, making room for her lord and mate to mount her. His teeth gripped her neck gently as he sheathed himself within her body. Rin whined softly while his hips steadily picked up the pace. His teeth tightened as his hips thrust harder, more erratically.

Rin lowered her head in submission earning a growl of approval from Sesshomaru. His hips moving powerfully against hers, Rin knew he was asserting his authority over her as her more powerful mate. She whined as her release hit her hard, riding it out, meeting his powerful thrusts as his own release spilled into Rin, a howl of victory sounding in the night sky.

Rin slowly shifted back with Sesshomaru as she laughed. He looked at her in silent questioning. "I remember each and every time you ever saved me Sesshomaru. The first time I ever saw you twirl with your poison claw after bringing me back from the dead…I thought it was a truly beautiful sight, and then you let me follow you without hesitation. Even when the priest tried to take me from you and force me to go to the village, you came for me."

Sesshomaru's fingers caressed her cheek softly. "Always Rin. Nothing will keep me from your side my beloved mate." He nuzzled her neck before she continued her story.

"When Inuyasha came for my blood at the control of Sounga, you were ready to kill him for me. Your own brother, and I truly believe you would have done it too. And when Takemaru was going to kill me and all I could do was cry out for you in my belief you would come for me, you did. Just in time. All this time that you saved me and protected me, it was what made me fall in love with you." She said, her own fingers tracing the marks on his cheeks with love.

Sesshomaru took her hands in his and kissed her deeply. "Forever Rin. My heart is yours, I exist only for you Rin. I would have killed Inuyasha for even thinking of harming you but Kagome did it first by making him sit." He said softly, He stood and picked her up carrying her back to their palace. He walked into their room and set her on the bed before telling Jaken to have the cooks prepare lunch for Rin and himself, "Today I eat with my mate, not alone" Jaken nodded and left to see the order done.

Sesshomaru knew she would sleep for only 20 minutes, a "power nap" she called them, he never knew what those were but apparently she slept for only 20 minutes and was more energized than before. He shook his head and dressed while waiting for her to waken.


End file.
